This invention relates to cargo container trailers of the wheeled type that are releasably connected to a tractor, as by a fifth wheel coupling, for movement over the highways, and more particularly to a system for storing such trailers when not in transit.
It is the prevailing practice to store such trailers in rather random fashion, at the loading and unloading sites of truck and railroad terminals. Because of the large size of such trailers and the large numbers of them involved in the transport of goods, those not in transit at any given location take up excessive amounts of valuable space and present obstructions there to the normal movement of traffic. Moreover, being scattered at random in such manner in areas generally accessible to the public, they are easily stolen.